Building the Haddock Family
by FlyergirlAstrid
Summary: This is what I hope happens in the 2nd and 3rd movies. Hiccup proposes to Astrid, they get married, they have kids. By the way, this is my first ever Fanfic, so please no flames!
1. We Need to Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. The characters and their names are property of DreamWorks Animation Studios.**

"Hiccup, I need to talk with you," Stoick told Hiccup one bright sunny morning. "What's up Dad," the young man asked, glad his father was finally talking to him. "Son, you have reached 20 years of age. It is time you were married, so I can step down from chief, and you can take over," Stoick explained. "But, but, who would even WANT to marry someone like ME?! I mean, sure Astrid agreed to date me, and loves me, and I love her, but she is too good for me to marry!", Hiccup responded. "Son, you can either propose to Astrid, or I will marry you off to Ruffnut!" Stoick exclaimed. Hiccup carefully considered this (for less than 2 seconds), and decided he would ask Astrid to marry him. After telling his dad his decision, he got busy. Astrid was obsessed with his extreme skill in forging weapons, so he decided to make her ring in the forge. That part was easy. Gobber had trained him in the forge since he was a young boy. He got right to work. First, he bought a sparkling blue gem. The glisten reminded him of his beautiful Astrid's perfect eyes. Then, he forged the ring out of silver. Finally, he carefully attached the gem to the ring, and let it set. Now came the tough part. He was going to have to talk to Astrid's dad. Sure, they talked a lot together, but Hiccup had never even considered asking his permission to take his baby girl away from him! Fortunately, her dad had been expecting him to bring up this subject sometime soon, and didn't go into complete shock. In fact, he seemed rather happy for his daughter and future son in law. _Well, that went well. But now for the hardest part of all, the actual proposal,_ Hiccup thought. He decided to be super romantic. He attached a note to Toothless' neck, and the night fury delivered the message to Astrid. The note simply stated: _My beautiful, wonderful Astrid, please meet me at the fountain in the center of the village tonight at sun set. Yours truly, Hiccup. _When Astrid saw Toothless, she went outside and petted him. She then saw the note. At a few minutes to sun set, she headed to the fountain on Stormfly. Hiccup was already there, pacing nervously around, and looked like he was nervous about something. When he spotted Astrid though, he dashed over to her and spun her in his arms, then put her down and kissed her. Astrid giggled, and asked, "So why did you bring me here?" Hiccup took a deep breath. "Astrid, you are the most beautiful girl on Berk, no wait, in the whole world. You have courage, bravery, strength, and ALMOST as much skill as me. Most of all, you are Astrid Hofferson. All this adds up to why I love you so much. I could not bear to spend my life with anyone else on this earth. So, I guess what I'm saying is (another deep breath), Will you, my beautiful and perfect Astrid, marry me?" Astrid squealed in excitement, then started screaming "YES, YES, YES!" over and over again while pouncing like a dragon on Hiccup. Once she finally calmed down, she punched him gently in the arm. "Ouch!" "That's for taking so long. Hiccup grinned; he knew what was next. His wonderful fiancé kissed him, and murmured, "That's for everything else." Hiccup held her in his arms as he placed the ring on her finger. "Oh, Hiccup it is so pretty!" Hiccup replied, " I made it myself. The blue gem represents your bright eyes. You know, I first noticed you because of your beautiful, perfect eyes." Astrid chuckled. "Oh, Hiccup you are so romantic!" They kissed one last time before they proudly and happily walked home, hand in hand. "Good night, my Astrid", Hiccup told her once they reached Astrid's doorstep. "'Night Hiccup! Sleep good, we have a busy day of planning tomorrow!"


	2. Busy Months

**I do not own HTTYD.****The characters and their names are property of DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell, not me ( wish they were though ;) )**

"Astrid, it doesn't have to perfect", groaned Hiccup. They had been busy planning for WEEKS, and the young man was getting bored out of his mind. "Yes, it does! I only plan on being married once in my life, and it should be perfect!", Astrid explained coolly to her fiancé. She thought for a moment, then added, "But you can leave planning and get busy forging our rings!" Hiccup kissed her cheek, then left the boring planning to go to the forge. Back in planning, Astrid was considering the wedding party. After a while, the young woman had come up with this:

Maid of Honor: Ruffnut

Brides Maids: Camicazi, Heather, Brenda

Flower Girl: Alva

Best Man: Fishlegs

Grooms Men: Dogsbreath, Snotlout, Tuffnut

Ring Bearer: Calder

The colors were to be emerald green and sapphire blue. The elder, Gothi, would perform the ceremony. Her dress would be long with a train, and a long veil. It would glisten in the light. She would carry a sapphire blue bouquet, as would the bridesmaids, while the flower girl sprinkled sapphire blue petals. The dresses for the ladies would be sapphire blue, and the men would have emerald green bowties on their tuxes. Last but not least, Astrid designed the invitations.

_Please join us in celebration of_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

_And_

_Astrid Hofferson_

_Marriage!_

_The celebration will take place at 7:30_

_In the village square_

_On February 14_

_Everything is perfect, _thought Astrid.

**Please review with what you think their wedding vows should be! I want them to be romantic and sweet, not just the traditional vows. And, by the way, some names are just cute Norse names I found, since there are not that many HTTYD characters. **


	3. The Big Day

**Again, no matter how much I WANT to, I do not own HYYYD. The characters are property of DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.**

"I am so nervous!", Astrid exclaimed. "Chill, Astrid. You will be fine, and everything will be fine," Ruffnut attemted to soothe her friend. But Astrid was freaking out. _What if part of the wedding party is sick? What if we lose the rings? What if we forget our vows? WHAT IF HICCUP DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?! _Astrid thought franticly. Taking a deep breath, she told her self that all that was silly. Everyone and everything was fine. "Ready, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked. After a nudge from Stormfly, she nodded. She hooked arms with her dad, Ruffnut held her dress from the back, and Stormfly took her place at Astrid's side.

At the chapel, the men (and Toothless) walked in. Next came the flower girl and bridesmaids. Finally, the music started, and Astrid started down the isle. Hiccup grinned when she came into view, and she returned the smile. Once at the front, her dad asked," Who gives this maiden away?" Before he could say his line, Stormfly squawked loudly. The village roared with laughter. After they calmed down, Astrid's dad spoke. "We have gathered here today to celebrate the joining by marriage of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup, do you takeAstrid to be your lawfully wedding wife?" "I do", responded Hiccup. Astrid's dad went on. "Do you, Astrid, take Hiccup to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do", responded Astrid. "Hiccup, you may recite your vows," Astrid's dad said. Holding the ring on Astrid's finger, Hiccup spoke the words he had rehearsed a million times. "Astrid. My beautiful, wonderful, perfect Astrid. I can't believe this day is finally here. I have loved you since I first met you. When we were teens, and I took you on that flight, and you kissed me, I thought that was the best day of my life. But it wasn't. This is. I can't promise you only good times. We will fight, and the kids will drive us crazy. But I will promise that I will always love you. I forge these promises like I forged these rings. Both will never be broken." "Astrid, recite your vows," her dad instructed. "Hiccup. My Hiccup. I too have loved you forever. Even when I was mean to you and made fun of you, it was because I loved you. I am so happy to become your wife, and will always love you." Tearfully, Astrid's dad pronounced them husband and wife. He then said, "You may kiss the bride." Astrid smacked Hiccup, then they kissed. "And now, for the first time ever, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!", he announced. Everyone applauded, and the newly weds led the wedding party out. The dragons flew them to the reception. Ruffnut caught Astrid's boquet, and Snotlout caught the guarder. Hiccup and Astrid went to their new house. Everything was PERFECT.


	4. What's Wrong?

**A/N: I skipped Wedding Night( this is rated K and I personally hate lemons!) So, this is like about a week or two after the wedding. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does. **

"Hiccup Haddock! I won't tell you again! Get in here!", Astrid screamed. Hiccup sighed. He had been married for barely two weeks, and Astrid was already acting like she owned him. Well, in a way, she did. They were eachother's, but the young man could not figure out why Astrid was so moody lately. "Yes", Hiccup told Astrid. "Finally! You took long enough! I need chocolate! NOW!", Astrid exclaimed. " Uhh...well, OK, Astrid", Hiccup replied. _That's funny. Astrid can't stand chocolate usually. Oh, well, she HAS changed a lot. We both have. So, I guess I should go get her some. _

Astrid gulped down the chocolate bar Hiccup had bought her. A week later, things started to get really confusing to Hiccup. It was 3am, yet Astrid stirred in bed, then bolted up. She dashed to the bathroom, and a few seconds later, Hiccup heard sounds of her puking. Highly concerned, Hiccup ran to the bathroom. He found his exhausted wife sitting on the floor leaning against the cabinet, and the room smelt terrible. "Astrid...You OK?", Hiccup asked. "Oh, Hiccup, I feel terrible", moaned Astrid. Hiccup was near tears. It made him so sad to see his beautiful Astrid miserable. Hiccup walked over to her and picked her up. Carrying her back to bed, he told her they would go see Gothi in the morning. Once back in their bedroom, Hiccup gently set Astrid down on the bed. He rubbed her back until she was asleep again, then held her in his arms the rest of the night.

At 10am, both were finally awake. Astrid got sick at the smell of Hiccup's homemade waffles, her favorite breakfast ever. She drank only water (because Hiccup made her) as her breakfast. Then, Hiccup helped her get dressed and got dressed himself as well. He carried Astrid to Gothi's, feeling very concerned about Astrid. He set Astrid down on her door step, not wanting Gothi to think AStrid was injured. Still, Astrid leaned miserably on Hiccup. Hiccup knocked on the door, and the Elder answered a few seconds later. "How may I help you, my dears?", Gothi asked the young couple. After taking a seat(Astrid laying on a bed and Hiccup in a chair next to her), Hiccup explained everything. "Well, about a week ago, Astrid started acting, well, different. All of the sudden, she loved chocolate. She refused to eat anything else. Then, last night, Astrid threw up around 3am. She threw up again at the smell of her favorite breakfast!" Gothi felt Astrid's stomach, then said, "Ok, Astrid is...

**A/N: I'm sure lots of you know what is wrong with Astrid. But still, you never know... By the way, I won't update for a while because next week I am at camp! So, please review, favorite, and follow.**


	5. A Bad Surprise

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to update for a week or two, but I got a lot of reviews saying they knew what was wrong with Astrid. So, I decided to leave you all with a BETTER cliff hanger while I am at camp next week! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HTTYD, but DreamWorks does!**

_So, if you are anything like me, you skip chapters to get to the most interesting part ;) Because of this, I will go over what has happened so far:_

_Chapter 1: Hiccup proposed to Astrid_

_Chapter 2: Wedding Planning_

_Chapter 3: The wedding_

_Chapter 4: Astrid is having odd symptoms, so Hiccup takes her to the Elder._

"Astrid is pregnant," the wise Elder explained after a moment of deep thought. Hiccup cried from happiness, then fainted from shock. Gothi and Astrid both chuckled at the young man's reaction to the big news.

"Hiccup?", Astrid said, now concerned about her husband.

"Astrid! I am OK, just a little shocked at the news! I love you so much!", Hiccup exclaimed pulling her in for a kiss.

Gothi smiled at the couple. After they calmed down, she spoke.

"Alright, so you need to come back once a month for 6 months, then for the other 3 months, twice a month. Of course, come back anytime if there are any complications!"

"Will do, Gothi", the couple replied in union.

They went home, and celebrated.

A few months later:

"Hiccup, my ankles are killing me!", moaned Astrid.

"Its OK, Astrid", soothed Hiccup, gently rubbing her sore ankles.

He then kissed her cheek, and whispered,"I love you. Both of you."

At 4 months:

"Hiccup, I am so fat!", growled Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. _Why do they have to be so emotional about every little thing! _

"Astrid, you are beautiful just the way you are. I love you, both of you." Hiccup told her.

At 5 months:

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III! GET IN HERE NOW!" Astrid screamed.

"I am right here Astrid! What's wrong?!", Hiccup asked, beginning to panic. Astrid usually was silent all night(morning sickness had finally stopped), and slept soundly until the baby started kicking around 9am. Yet, now, it was midnight, and Astrid was screaming bloody murder!

"Hiccup, get me to Gothi NOW. The baby is coming!", Astrid explained.

Without another word, Hiccup tried to pick her up. But, with Hiccup being tiny to begin with, it was impossible. The baby made her too heavy for the young man, who weighed about the same as (or even less than) her anyway, and could normally pick her up by strength alone. Hiccup was frantic. Astrid was crying, now that she was too heavy for Hiccup to hold her. Thinking fast, Hiccup called for Stormfly. The dragon came, and Hiccup, muscling all his strength, boosted Astrid up on to the dragon. He climbed on himself, then ordered Stormfly to take off. Thankfully, Astrid had ordered him to practice and bond with Stormfly once she started to gain weight. She had a brain, and knew that Hiccup was rather puny.

The Elder must have heard Astrid's cries, and met them at the door. From the look on Astrid's face, Gothi immediately knew what was wrong. Astrid was drenched in sweat, sobbing and screaming with 's face was pale, and he looked like he was about to cry. The Elder herded the couple inside. She helped Astrid into the bed, and instructed her to breathe. She acted quickly. The baby, sure enough was 7 cm down. At this news, Hiccup lost it.

"But, but, its too early!", sobbed Hiccup.

"Hiccup. Its very sad. But sometimes, the baby will come early. It's called premature. And, sadly, it is the second highest cause for infant death, next only to abortion.", The Elder explained. She continued," I know you are scared. But Astrid NEEDS you. You have to stay strong for her, as well as your unborn child. Now, take a deep breath, and hold Astrid's hand."

Hiccup breathed deeply, then took Astrid's hand.

"Now, push, Astrid!", The Elder ordered.

"C'mon Astrid! We are almost done!", Hiccup told her cheerfully.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE?!", Astrid hollered.

"HICCUP I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Astrid screamed.

"That's right, get this baby out so you can kill me," Hiccup told her, thankful that his dad, Stoick, had warned him that Astrid may insult him during labor, but didn't mean anything she said.

Kari Astrid Haddock was born on July 4 at 6:16 am. She was 3 months premature, and was only 13 inches long, and weighed 15 oz.

Gothi immediately took her, and placed her in an incubator. She allowed Hiccup and Astrid to stand by their tiny girl. Hiccup cried. His whole life, he had waited for this day- the day he would become a father. Now, his fist child was laying there still. She had oxygen tubes, IV, and heart monitors hooked up on her. She had a tube going down her throat so that she could drink a special substance Gothi mixed to help her.

Gothi sighed. "I am sorry. It shouldn't happen to anyone, especially not a young couple like you. But Kari is too small. She will die within a week's time," the Elder told them.

**A/N: Please review(NO FLAMES!) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! When I first started this story, I had one reviewer: ****katnissastrid17****(who, by the way, is my older sister, so duh she reviewed!) But now, I have lots of favorites, follows, and reviews, so please keep them coming!**


	6. A Real Myracle

**A/N: OK, so I haven't updated in a long time. I was at camp last week (had a great time except finding 7 spiders with 6 egg sacks in my cabin!), and was very tired (up till 2 am every night, up at 6am!)! So, anyway, we left off with Gothi giving Kari Ann Haddock one week to live. I don't own httyd, DreamWorks does. Now, for the story!:)**

It's been a week and two days. Gothi said that precious Kari only had one week to live. But, she is still hanging on. Her wires and monitors are still hooked up to her, but she is growing a little stronger every day. She weighed 15 oz at birth, and now weighs 2 lb. She even smiles up at us sometimes. But best of all is her eyes. They just now opened for long enough for us to see them. She has her mother's perfect, blazing blue eyes.

"Hiccup and Astrid, I have some good news and I have some bad news", Gothi told them.

"Uh, ok. What is it?", Hiccup asked, startled by the Elder's sudden cheerful tone.

"The good news is that Kari can go home soon!", Gothi explained.

Hiccup and Astrid both grinned with pleasure. They had waited so long for this day!

"The bad news is that Kari will never be as advanced as she should be for her age. She has autism, and it will be very difficult. She won't learn as quickly, so you may have to pay for tutoring bills. She will get laughed at and made fun of by other children. I am sorry, and am giving you the choice. We can keep her alive, or unhook the machines and she will die", Gothi finished.

"Hmm..let me think... KEEP HER ALIVE!", Hiccup replied, thinking that was a rather dumb question.

"Okay. So she may go home tomorrow, but will have to come back every week for a checkup for the first year of her life. Then, the rest of her life, she will have to come once or twice a month." Gothi explained.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded. So what if Kari learned slower than others? So what if people laughed (and Hiccup killed them for it!)? Kari Ann Haddock was their little girl. Their special, unique little girl. And they would do whatever it took to keep their special baby.

The next day:

This was the big day. Gothi unhooked all the wires and tubes. She left oxygen on, explaining that she would be on oxygen for a month or two. Astrid held her in her arms, and Hiccup shook Gothi's hand, thanking her for her help. He then boosted Astrid and their baby onto Stormfly. He attached a rope to the reighns, and led Stormfly to their house(not wanting to fly with their new child).

The first few days were tough. Astrid refused to leave the house, and Hiccup left as little as possible. Neither slept good at night, always both awoken by Kari's cries. But they never stopped loving eachother. They were a family, and would always be.

**A/N: ok, so of course Kari lives. I am NOT the type of person to kill off people in fanfics! So, anyway, favorite and follow please. And also, review if you have any obstacles you want them to have (ex. people make fun of Kari, Kari has difficulty learning things, etc). **


	7. At last

**A/N: ok, so I didn't leave one of my cliffhangers;) but I plan on leaving one soon (maybe in this chapter;) ) I don't own HTTYD DreamWorks does.**

The first few months of Kari's life had been difficult. She woke up frequently at night, and neither Hiccup or Astrid slept good. Astrid refused to leave the house, even when Stoick offered to watch Kari while Hiccup and her had a day off. Hiccup took off his work most days so Astrid could sleep briefly. But as soon as Kari cried, Astrid would run to her.

Anyone who first glanced at Kari would laugh and point. She was 3 months old, was 15 in. tall, weighed 5lbs, and had oxygen tubes up her nose. She had been born 3 months early, and had autism. But at least she was alive. She was Hiccup and Astrid's baby girl, and would always be. Even if she DID wake both of them up at midnight every night. She was loved by her mom & dad. But lots of other people didn't think she was so precious. The other children laughed at her, especially the older ones. The women flashed sympathetic looks at Astrid, as if to say they were sorry that her baby was so special. Hiccup and Astrid were fed up with this. They hated that just because Kari was born special, she couldn't have any friends in the village. They hated having to go to Goti's every they loved her.

Knock Knock! There was a knock at the door. Ruffnut's daughter, Benda, was at the door with Ruffnut. She was 3 years old, and was very sweet. He wanted to know if Kari could play. Now, an "average" the month baby can not "play" very much. Kari could play peek a boo, and loved to be read to. Astrid explained to Ruffnut, and her friend picked up Kari. "I am taking her to my house. You and Hiccup need sometime off, and Dusty has been wanting to play with her", Ruffnut told Astrid, and didn't wait for a rejection before leaving. Astrid smiled. Hiccup came home, and was equally happy to have the day off. They went for a romantic flight on Toothless, just like the one they went on so long ago as teens. They also went to the movies and out to dinner. They went up to Ruffnut's house and were happy to find Kari happily asleep in Ruffnut's arms, Brenda playing quietly on the floor. Astrid grinned, and took her daughter into her own arms. Hiccup mouthed "thank you" to Ruffnut, before leading his girls back home. Everything was perfect.

**A/N: Next chapter is Kari's first birthday! Any ideas for party, review or PM me!**


	8. Time to Celebrate!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! The family computer got a virus, and finally I had to use my dad's office computer! So, I won't keep you waiting any longer!**

_This day couldn't get much better. _Hiccup thought excitedly. Today, Kari would get her oxygen off, and celebrate her first birthday! Once at Gothi's, she removed the oxygen tubes in one swift movement. She preformed the normal check-up on her, and then dismissed them. They flew home. Kari seemed to love flying with her mommy on Stormfly!

The invitations for the party looked like this:

Soar with us as we celebrate!

What: Kari Haddock's First Birthday

When: July 4; 3:00 pm-5:00pm

Where: The Haddock's House 123 Dragon Lane

Kari received a stuffed deadly nadder from her mom, and a necklace with a night fury charm on it from her dad. She also got a shirt that said "Future Dragon Master", which she wore to her party. The house was decorated with paper cut out butterflies.

Ding-Dong! The doorbell rang loudly, and Hiccup answered it. It was Stoick and Vallka. Both hugged Kari and handed Astrid their gifts. Soon, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Gobber arrived.

"All right, now that everyone is here, we can begin," Hiccup announced. First, everyone sat around the table. Astrid brought out a strawberry cake with strawberry frosting that was shaped like a butterfly. It had a "1" candle on top. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday", and then Kari (with the help of Hiccup) blew out the candle. Every one applauded and laughed. After everyone had cake, it was time for presents. These are the gifts and who gave them:

Stoick: A cute pink dress, with white sandals and a pink bow.

Valka: A stuffed Night Fury

Ruffnut & Tuffnut: A stuffed Zippleback

Snotlout: A stuffed Monsterous Nightmare

Fishlegs: A stuffed Gronkle

Gobber: A toy axe

Hiccup pulled out a surprise present for her. It was…..a

baby terrible terror!

**A/N: In case you haven't figured it out by now, this is modern AU. Stoick is NOT dead and they live on Berk in modern times. The idea for a butterfly theme was given by the awesome ****HiccupHaddockLover****. Please review with what you think I should have happen in next chapter!**


	9. Sickness

**A/N: Sorry guys my computer crashed (again!) But we finally fixed it! Yay!** _Cough cough. _ Hicccup and Astrid heard a faint cough coming from Kari's room. Astrid began to freak out, but Hiccup reassured her that it was fine, that all little kids can cough a little in their sleep. Suddenly, a horrid noise filled the house. _BEEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _It was the sound of the baby monitors. Hiccup and Astrid both dashed into Kari's room, and saw the worst possible sight. Kari was laying in her bed, coughing faintly, hardly breathing at all. Her little face was white as snow, and her whole body drenched with sweat. Astrid immediately scooped her up and held her close, while Hiccup called for Toothless. The night fury, who seemed grouchy to have been woken up at 2am, immediately knew something horrid was happening. He hurried to his master, then saw what was wrong. Hiccup and Astrid climbed on him, and ordered him to fly as fast as he could to Gothi's. It turned out that Gothi was outside looking at the stars, don't ask why, but hurried the couple inside. Astrid gently laid Kari on the bed. Their baby girl had not improved, but her breathing even more shallow. Gothi ran several test, then placed oxygen on her. The Healer sighed. "She has had a severe asthma attack. Unfortunately, this means that in addition to autism, Kari has asthma." Hiccup replied, using his strong, brave daddy voice. "She is perfect to us. We love her with all of our heart, and no disorder will ever change that." Gothi smiled at them, then told them that Kari could go home soon. She gave them a rescue inhaler, as well as daily medicine. She placed all this in a bag that said ASTHMA AWARENESS on it, then handed it to Astrid. She gave Kari a dose of medicine, then took the oxygen off. "Mama?" Kari said, confused. Astrid held her little girl close. "Kari Ann Haddock, don't you ever scare mama like that again!" Astrid playfully scolded Kari. The family walked out of Gothi's and flew home. Hiccup and Astrid took turns sleeping in Kari's room for a whole year, before finally easing up a bit. At 2 years, Kari could now walk alone, and tried to run. She wanted to do everything she saw the older kids do. But, she could not run, when she tried, she tripped. However, nobody laughed, knowing that Hiccup would kill them if they made fun of her. Many older kids loved playing with her, and offered to babysit for them. Astrid finally gave in, and every Friday night, the older kids took turns watching her while Hiccup and Astrid took the night off. Astrid had to admit that she enjoyed her alone time with Hiccup. Nothing could replace Kari. They were a family, and nothing, no disorder, not anything, could change that. **A/N: the medical science in this is modern, just wanted to tell you since last time I had questioning reviews. The asthma attack idea came from the amazing HiccupHaddockLover. So, if you haven't all ready, follow and favorite me. Also, review YES if you think I should make Kari be on a special needs cheer team ( I love watching those on youtube! And I also cheer, so I really want to, but I want my fans to be happy****J****) so tell me what you think of the idea in reviews!**


	10. Happy Times

**A/N: Thanks for all your suggestions! I made this more complex, but those request will be honored soon, I promise!**

"No. No way. She would be killed"Hiccup protested.

"Your dad said the same thing about you in dragon training, now look at you!" Astrid reminded him.

Hiccup sighed. His dad had been killed by Toothless, while Toothless was under Drago's control. His dad had died, saving his own life in the process. He wanted to please his dad, to do what he would want him to.

"I am sorry. For reminding you of him," Astrid told Hiccup, giving him a quick kiss.

"No, you are right. But lets make one thing clear: She will NOT be impressing guys like I impressed you."

Astrid laughed."Whatever you say, Daddy Hiccup", Astrid giggled.

"I'm serious!" Hiccup said but had a grin on his own face as well.

"Kari!" Hiccup called.

Their 2 year old ran in their room. Her hair was pulled in to a high ponytail, and she was wearing a Lil' Dragon cheer outfit. Hiccup looked at Astrid, and she nodded back, grinning.

"Kari, did your mommy dress you like that?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yes Daddy." Kari replied, smiling happily.

Hiccup picked her up and sat her on his leg.

"Did mommy tell you that she wants you to do cheer?"

"Yes, but you have to approve it first," his little girl told him, using her cute little voice.

"Well, I said you could. "

"Yay! Lets go now!" Kari screamed.

"Woah, Kari. First, we have to find somewhere. Now, go play with Daddy and Mommy will find somewhere for you online." Astrid told her.

Astrid googled "cheer gyms with special needs team". She found a place called "Allstar Gymnastics and Cheer". She called them, and had a rather long conversation with them. At last, she went and got Hiccup and Kari. They flew on Toothless to get there, it wasn't that far away. Once there, they were greeted by a cheerful lady, who had a friendly smile.

"You must be the Haddocks.", she asked them.

"Yes. We called about your special needs team for our daughter Kari who has autism and asthma, and was also born 3 months early." Astrid replied.

"Of course. Now, you must be Kari,"she said in a soft voice to the little girl.

Kari nodded her head, giving the lady one of her adorable smiles.

"Well, they practice for 30 mins, every Tuesday and Thursday, from 6:00-6:30 pm. So, just fill out these forms, and class will be starting when you are done. And you can both stay and watch her." The lady told them, handing them a stack of papers.

When they were done, a different person, who looked about 20 called "cute divison special needs". Kari walked over, along with 11 other girls who were 2-5 years old, all with some difficulty. There were also several high school aged girls helping out the coach.

"Everyone, we have a new friend. This is Kari." The coach said, then introduced all the other girls. Then, they started practice. They sat down and stretched. For tumbling, the coach and helpers spotted the little girls on forward rolls. They did a tuck jump and straight jump with help. As for stunting, they did 3 thigh stands, with the older girls right there. Kari was a flyer, a "natural flyer" as the coach put it. They ended with a game, then went home. Kari told Hiccup and Astrid, "I wuv cheer!"

Hiccup and Astrid smiled. "I am glad", Hiccup and Astrid both told her.


	11. Perfect

**A/N: I have received so many request to do one particular thing…. Here it is!**

"Astrid, you know how well Kari turned out, and how happy it made us when she was released from Gothi's all those years ago?" Hiccup asked Astrid one evening while Kari was spending the night with her friend from cheer, Annie.

"Well, yeah. Of course. That was such a happy day. Now, watching her blossom into such a cute little girl makes me smile even more!" Astrid replied.

"Well I was wondering if you want to do it all again…." Hiccup asked her, grinning at his wife.

"Hiccup…." Astrid trailed off, smiling back at her husband.

_A few weeks later_

Astrid stirred in bed. For some reason, she was feeling rather restless lately. She didn't want to lay down, couldn't sleep. The young woman stood up, thinking that she would go check on Kari. Feeling his wife move away aroused Hiccup.

"what's wrong, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her.

"I can't sleep, so I am just going to walk around the house", Astrid replied.

"Ummm, no. You are going to lay back down, and I will hold you, my beautiful." Hiccup told her, holding his arms out for her to snuggle into.

Astrid just smiled, and leaned back against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. The sensation of comfort Hiccup gave her was unbearable. Astrid fell asleep, and Hiccup held her all night, not moving one bit so he wouldn't wake her. In the morning, Astrid smiled at her husband. He was asleep, still sitting up with his arms outstretched.

"hiccup, its time to get up", she informed him, shaking his shoulder.

Hiccup woke up, and smiled at Astrid. They gave eachother a quick kiss, then got up to go check on Kari, who was happily playing with her stuffed dragon in her crib.

Astrid couldn't eat her breakfast. The smell of waffles was unbearable, and she dashed off towards the bathroom. Kari began to wail. "Mammaaaa! Daddy, what's wrong with Mama?" Kari sobbed.

Hiccup took a deep breath. He forgot to think about how he would explain Astrid's sympthoms to his little girl.

"Mama is probably tired. It will be OK", Hiccup told Kari, holding her in his lap.

"Hiccup…. Could you come here?" Astrid called, sounding like she was trying to hide fear and exciment.

Hiccup put down Kari, and hurried to the bathroom where Astrid sat on the floor.

"What's wrong", Hiccup asked her.

"Look", Astrid replied, holding out a white stick. On the edge of the stick was a little pink cross.

"What? What is that?" Hiccup asked, feeling confused.

"Hiccup, I am pregnant", Astrid explained.


	12. We Are Family

**A/N: thank you to HiccupHaddockLover for telling me how to update on my phone, which means more frequent updates! I got a really mean review yesterday saying this story was "awkward" and stuff. I mention Astrid's symptoms of pregnancy, but I have read worse with more details. If you don't like my fanfics, don't read them, but please don't flame me. HiccupHaddockLover also told me how to delete that nasty review, so a big thank you and shoutout to her!**

Hiccup stood in shock. He had wanted more kids, but hadn't actually planned through all this. How on earth were they going to explain this to Kari?

Astrid was also concerned. Suddenly she thought of an idea. She went into the dining room and picked up Kari and held her on her lap.

"Kari, how would you like to be an older sister?" Astrid asked her little girl, smiling and using a gentle "mommy" voice.

"I don't know", Kari told her mommy, looking confused.

Hiiccup, deciding that he would help Astrid explain, butted in. "What mommy means is that she is pregnant. ", Hiccup "explained".

"What that mean?" Kari asked, feeling rather confused.

Astrid shot a glare at her husband, the explained it to Kari.

"What daddy and mommy are saying is that I am going to have a baby. You are going to be a big sister, Kari!"

"Yay!" Kari replied, now smiling happily. She jumped off Astrid, and danced around the room, hollering, "I am gonna be a big sister!"

Hiccup and Astrid smiled. Astrid called Valka to come and watch Kari while Hiccup and her went to Gothi's. Gothi confirmed the test was accurate, and scheduled the next month appointment.

First month: all good

Second month: cravings that made Kari laugh

Third month: found out it was a boy

Fourth month: baby learned to kick, which made Kari and Hiccup laugh

Fithmonth: cravings

Sixth month: grew bigger and bigger

Seventh month: false alarm

Eighth month: violent mood swings

Ninth month:

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed . She was in the living room playing dolls with Kari, while her husband was cooking pancakes for dinner, which was her latest cravings.

"Astrid, I am almost done. Be a little patient, ok?", Hiccup told her.

""Hiccup, get in here! The baby is coming!" Astrid hollered back.

Hiccup, using his brain, turned off the stove, then ran in. Muscling all his strength, he life's both Kari and Astrid onto Toothless. He hoped on, told Toothless to go to Gothi's. He called Valka on his phone, and told her to meet them at Gothi's. Valka met them at Gothi's, and took a screaming Kari to her house. Hiccup lifted Astrid onto the bed. A few hours later, they heard a wail. Astrid and Hiccup both smiled.

Wesley Horrendous Haddock was born on November 20. He was perfectly healthy. He weighed 8.5 lbs, and was 22" long.

They flew home, to find Kari and Valka waiting on the steps of the front door for them. They had made a sighn that said, "WELCOME HOME" and hung it on the door. Hiccup picked up Kari. Valka, knowing they wanted alone time, gave them all a quick hug and left. They went inside. With Kari on his own lap, Astrid sitting beside him holding Weseley, a fire in the fire place, Hiccup Haddock couldn't be more happy. This was his family. His perfect, wonderful, amazing family.

**A/N: Shoutout to Hibernia12 for coming up with the nameWesley! Hope you liked it! Once again, please only review positive things or specific things I should work on! Oh by the way I decided on name because while I was writing this, I was listening to Rider's of Berk We Are, I love that song!**


	13. Quite A Scare

**A/N: this chapter was requested by Hibrana12(sorry if I misspelled your name;))**

Hiccup and Astrid were both getting worried. What parent wouldn't worry when their two year old boy wasn't playful? While he usually ran around with the other children by this time, he was just laying on the couch. Astrid felt his head, blazing heat meant her touch. Hiccup agreed to stay home with Kari while Astrid took Wesley to Gothi.

"Wesley, do you feel like walking to Gothi's?" Astrid said in gentle tone.

The young child barely stirred. Taking that as a no, Astrid picked up her son. Stormfly flew them to the Elder and Healer 's house. Astrid knocked on the door,and a moment later Gothi answered.

"Yes my dears, what's the trouble today?" Gothi rasped.

"Wesley isn't playful at all, and his head is blazing hot", Astrid explained, praying that it wasn't anything too serious.

Gothi nodded, then motioned Astrid to lay him down on the cot. After a series of test, test, and more test, Gothi frowned. Strep test-negative. Flu test-negative. Polio test-positive.

Astrid cried. She knew that the chances of survival were very low. And IF he survived, he would be paralyzed for life.

Gothi simply called for someone to go get Hiccup. The young man left Kari with Ruffnut, then flew Toothless over. Gothi dropped the news on him, and he nodded, holding back tears. He hugged Astrid, mourning that everything would be ok.

Then the Healer spoke. "At his age, these are the survival rates: 99% death, 1% paralyzed for life."

All hoped that he would be in that 1%. But would he? Would he survive this deadly disease? Would he spread it to Kari?


	14. Well, Sick

**A/N: all right so I left an epic cliffhanger yesterday, and was gonna make you guys wait longer. But I start school next week, and want to get as far as possible before I have homework and all that;)**

Astrid stayed at Gothi's every night. Kari wasn't allowed to go see her brother, because of her weak health. But Hiccup occasionally came to visit, leaving Kari with Valka or Ruffnut.

"He is healing well" Gothi stated, after weeks, a whole month to be exact, of medicine, ivs, and oxygen.

Astrid smiled. "Thank you so much Gothi", Astrid told her.

Gothi smiled at her, then called for Hiccup. Wesley would go home the next day if he had a good night.

The Next Day

Wesley smiled up at his mommy and daddy. Valka and Kari were waiting at home for them. Gothi brought out a blazing blue wheel chair, which Wesley decided was Stormfly. Astrid smiled.

"That's right, this is your very own Stormfly!" Astrid told her son, acting all happy and excited.

Hiccup smiled at both of them, then they left to go home.

"Home on Stormfly! Home in Stormfly!" Wesley babbled all the way home.

Valka and Kari were waiting for them.

"Grammie!" Wesley shouted.

Valka, happy her grandson was feeling better, kissed his head, then left.

Suddenly, Astrid got all emotional about the whole thing. Hiccup comforted her, then told her to go take a nap. When she didn't protest, Hiccup grew worried. What was wrong with her? Perhaps she was just tired from not sleeping well all month. Or was something else wrong?

Hiccup wheeled their son inside and Kari tagged along behind. He tucked both of them into bed, then went to bed himself. Astrid was already half asleep, so he didn't try to wake her.

The next morning, Astrid began throwing up. Hiccup groaned. One person well, someone sick. One person well, someone sick. Over and over again since, well their marriage!


	15. Of course

**A/N: So sorry it's** **been forever! I had school and tons of homework, then cross country meets Saturdays! But I hurt my ankle so coach told me to stay home and rest so here I am!**

Hiccup groaned once more, then hurried to Astrid. He helped her rinse her mouth, then asked her if she was ok. The only response was an angry snap. "Of course not you moron! " Hiccup kicked himself. What a stupid question he thought. Hiccup carried her back to bed, kissed her head gently, then began rubbing her back until she fell asleep.

In the morning, they decided to go to Gothi's. Of course, Astrid was only pregnant again Hiccup sighed. He had survived this twice, but a third time?! How on earth would they explain to TWO kids that they were going to have a baby?!

Luckily it was actually simple. Astrid pulled both of them on her lap and told them they would have a little brother or sister. "But I already have Wesley" Kari informed them, rather confused. Astrid sighed. "But you are going to have ANOTHER one too! At this both of them screamed with glee. Astrid Smiled. Hiccup grinned as well, then put his arms around her neck. Kissing her, he murmured , "You are beautiful I love you. All of you. " Astrid just glowed happily. They were a family. A happy, loving, caring, growing family.


End file.
